


We Flirted Over a Table and Papers Full of Words

by The_Doctors_Song



Series: When We First Met [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of one-shots about, as the title of the series suggests, the first time Matt and Alex meet. Most are set in AU's. Also, not all of them are fluffy. </p><p>Matt meets Alex at the read-through table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Flirted Over a Table and Papers Full of Words

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the series comes from When We First Met, by Hellogoodbye.
> 
> Note: Not all stories will be in first POV, but this one is. Set in Matt's.
> 
> Also... Not all will be short.

 

When we first met, the sky was grey. Not unusual for England but this time it was different. This time I met you. 

 

You walked through the door, curls magical and distracting. Oh, were you distracting.

 

You sauntered in to the room, greeting everyone with a smile and a small wave. Did you know you do that? Saunter? 

 

You walked up to me, smiled down at me as I gaped up at you, and introduced yourself, as if I didn't already know who you were.

 

"Morning. I hear you're our new Doctor. I'm Alex, I play River."

 

I gaped at you, stuttering around words while I tried to formulate a response.

 

"Ah.. Yeah, yep. That's me. The Doctor. I mean, Matt. Matt Smith. And... I know who you are Ms Kingston."

 

You smiled at me again, rolling your eyes as you waved me off.

 

"Oh darling, call me Alex."

 

I wanted to say something, you know. But then Steven called for us to take our seats, and I forgot what I was going to say. You'd walked around the table by then.

 

I kept staring at you. I know you could tell. You'd get this little smirk when your eyes flicked upwards. I was right across from you. I was all you could've seen.

 

I was staring.

 

It's a wonder I even managed to say the lines then.

 

It wasn't long before we were reading the scene in the TARDIS. You and I got in to our lines as if the camera was already rolling. Karen sat beside me laughing at all the ad libbing we threw in.

 

"It's a shame you were busy that day."

 

"Oh, I'm sure I was."

 

"Spoilers."

 

You'd said that with a wink, and while I laughed with the others, my mind filled with images.

 

You have no idea what you did to me, even then, do you?

 

It started there, and every morning you'd smile at me, laugh at the lame jokes I said. Every table read we had we snuck glances at each other. We flirted, oh, did we flirt. The rest of the cast and crew loved it, found it amusing. 

 

I heard they even had a bet going on when we would first shag each other senseless.

 

Moff put down eight months.

 

We started after four.

 

Can you blame me really? It was your fault. You with your perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect laugh, perfect ... Well. Perfect everything really.

 

When we first met, the sky was grey, you were perfect, and we flirted over a table and papers full of words. 

 


End file.
